The present invention relates to containers, and also to a method of making such containers. The invention is particularly useful in making cassette-type containers for holding spools of negatives produced in laser plotters. The invention is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other types of containers.
Spools of negatives produced by laser plotters vary in width according to each particular application. The containers for holding such spools are therefore constructed of different widths according to the length of the spool to be received in the container. This increases the cost of producing such containers and also of maintaining an inventory for the different size spools. Such containers are generally made of sheet material, e.g., metal or plastic, formed with appropriate bends, welds, etc., according to the configuration required for the particular spool. The manufacture of such conventional-type containers is therefore not susceptible to volume, low-cost production.